A Fragile Future
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: On a dark night four strangers come to Story Brooke. Who are they? What do they want? Why do they keep on trying to protect Regina, Emma, Mr. Gold, Belle, Bay, and Henry from harm? And more importantly who wants them dead? Mostly Swanqueen but rumplebelle also. Please Review
1. A Strange Occurence

Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters.

Fragile Future

Chapter 1: A Strange Occurrence

In the town of Story Brooke, Maine you will meet some very interesting people with very interesting lives. One person is Mr. Gold and his family. Belle, his beautiful wife and Bay is very smart 4 year old son. Now Mr. Gold is the town's pawnshop owner but he also owns pretty much everything in the town. But he is a very fair but strict man. He has dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes and walks with a limp so he always has a cane with him. One day Mr. Gold was doing business as usual when Sidney Glass the local reporter of the town came strutting in through the door. Sidney had short gray hair with chocolate skin and deep brown eyes. "Good day Mr. Gold I am here for my camera you promised me", Sidney said with a toothy grin.

"Here you are Mr. Glass that will be $100 dollars for the repairs", Mr. Gold said in a soft tone.

"Thank you Mr. Gold here is your money", Mr. Glass said happily. Just then the bell from the door made a small ding noise and Belle came walking in.

"Belle darling what are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked in a soft voice as a smile graced his lips. Belle had reddish blonde, curly hair with emerald green eyes and a light peach skin tone. She wore a simple blue sundress with white sandals. In her arms she held a small 4 year old boy. He had black hair with turquoise eyes and a dark peach tone.

"Hello honey I just wanted to see if you were done with work and wanted to go eat dinner at Granny's tonight.

"Of course darling I was just about to close up shop", he said happily. Now when Mr. Gold wasn't looking Mr. Glass kept on staring at Belle with a look full of lust but just as Mr. Gold looked his way Sidney quickly looked away and left before his eyes did anything else stupid. Now moving on there is another couple that is very interesting in Story Brooke. The mayor named Regina and Emma the sheriff. Together they live happily married with their two year old son named Henry. Regina had short brown hair with a light skin tone with dark chocolate eyes and ruby red lips. She was driving home to her wife when it began to rain. "Oh perfect and I just got my suit dry cleaned", she mumbled under her breath. Pulling into the driveway she quickly ran inside before she got completely soaked. Inside she hung up her jacket and went in search of her wife and son. Instead the house was oddly quiet and it was pretty late but usually Henry was very troublesome when it came to bedtimes. Still something really good entered Regina's nostrils as she saw that Emma had made her famous chicken noodle soup. The bowl was still hot and a note was folded neatly by it that read **Enjoy**. A smile spread on Regina's lips as she gratefully ate the soup then went upstairs to come to another surprise. In a small crib laid a two year boy with a pale complexion with black hair and his blue eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully. She placed a kiss on his forehead and went into her bedroom. She took off her work clothes and put on a blue night gown. Lying in the bed was her wife Emma. Emma had long blonde hair with emerald green eyes and a peach complexion. She was sleeping peacefully as Regina crawled in on the other side of the bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Emma stirred a bit as her eyes opened and a smile appeared on her face.

"Welcome home", Emma said sweetly.

Regina placed a kiss on her lips and said softly", It is always good to be home as long as I got you and Henry". Then they curled up to each other and drifted off to a deep but peaceful sleep. Now you would think that this town was pretty ordinary but today something strange happened. At the Welcome to Story Brooke sign a flash of lightening hit the ground and four strangers appeared out of nowhere. Two men and two women walked into town in the dead of night. The oldest was 24 years old with spiked black hair with turquoise eyes and a dark complexion. He wore a black t-shirt that revealed some muscle with black jeans and black boots. The other man was 22 years old and wore a black t-shirt as well with blue jeans with white tennis shoes. He was pale with a bit longer black hair and blue eyes. The oldest woman was 20 years with long brown hair with blonde streaks with chocolate colored eyes and a dark complexion. She wore a blue t-shirt with a white star on it with tight blue jeans that showed off her curves with brown boots. Finally the youngest girl was 18 years with long curly reddish brown hair with hazel eyes and a peach complexion. She wore a pink t-shirt with a butterfly on it with blue shorts and blue tennis shoes. They walked to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and firmly knocked on the door. A young woman in her early 20's appeared as she turned on the lights. She had long red hair with green eyes with a curvy figure. She wore a bra and shorts and was barefoot.

"What do you guys need do you have any idea what time it is most people are asleep what do you want?" she demanded.

"Excuse me Ms. but me and my friends need a place to stay do you have any rooms available", the oldest man said in a soft tone.

"Ruby who is it?" asked a gruff voice. Ruby allowed the group in as they faced an elderly woman. She had silver hair with a light complexion but hard eyes with wrinkles she got as she aged. "My granddaughter says you need a room what room would you like?" she asked politely.

"Just two one for me and my brother and one for my girl and her sister", the older boy said as he motioned to the dark haired girl with the blonde streaks.

"Ok that will be $150 a week if that is how long you plan on staying", the lady said.

"We don't know how long we will be staying but here is the first weeks money Mam", the man said as he handed her $150 dollars in cash.

"Thank you Mr. um say what are your names my name is Sally May but people call me Granny", she said.

"My name is Joseph and this is my brother William", Joseph said pointing to the man behind him.

"Please to meet you boys and what are your names dears?" Granny asked the two girls.

"My name is Faith and this is my baby sister Sophia", Faith said politely.

"It is very nice to meet you mam", Sophia said in a kind voice.

"How nice young people with manners well welcome to Story Brooke hope you enjoy your stay", Granny said politely as she handed Joseph the keys to the rooms.

"Thank you mam I am sure we will love it here", Joseph said politely as Ruby led them to their rooms.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review.


	2. The New Comers

Chapter 2: The New Comers

The next day the group went to grab a bite to eat as they talked about their next move. "Okay guys we made it here in one piece so what do we do now?" Faith asked as she took a bite of her French toast.

"Well I am going over to a mechanic shop to see about getting some wheels for we may need transportation", Joseph said sipping his coffee.

"Motorcycles would be a good choice I mean they are fast and easy to get to", William said as he finished eating a strip of bacon.

"Normally I hate bikes but since we have no choice I guess I can deal with riding one", Sophia said with a frown.

"Anyways remember why we are here", Joseph said firmly. The other three exchanged worried glances as they nodded their heads in understanding. "Okay Sophia you are to go to Mr. Gold's Pawn shop and try to get a job there", Joseph said.

"Okay I can do that", Sophia said with a grin.

"Good William I want you to go to the mayor's office and same thing find a job", Joseph said.

"No problem", William replied.

"And Faith", Joseph began.

"I know my mission to find a job at Granny's Diner as a waitress and you are going to snag a job at the sheriff's department", Faith told him.

"Yeah exactly what you just said and remember to meet back at Granny's exactly at 6 p.m. and whatever you do don't draw attention to yourselves unless you have to understand", he told them.

"Understand", they said together. Sophia went over to the pawn shop and went inside quiet as a mouse.

"Hello is anyone here?" she asked nervously.

"Hello dearie how may I help you", Mr. Gold asked with a soft tone.

"Hello sir my name is Sophia and I was wondering if you were hiring?" she asked politely.

"Well I am afraid not dearie I usually don't hire many people", he said with a frown.

"Please Sir I could keep your shop clean and go on errands for you. I really could use some money", Sophia pleaded batting her hazel eyes at him.

"Well you do seem like a nice young lady so okay here is the deal. I will give you a one week trial period and if I am not satisfied then I will fire you", he said firmly.

"Sounds fair thank you sir", Sophia said happily as she shook his hand.

"You can start right now by polishing some old china I keep in those cabinets", he told her.

"Yes sir", Sophia said as he led her to the polish and she began her work. William went over to the mayor's office and went inside with sweaty palms. Regina was frustrated her secretary was in the hospital because of a stupid car accident. She of course was happy that the girl was okay but now what was she going to do? she thought angrily.

"Excuse me mam but I was wondering if you might need a secretary or an errand boy", William said politely.

Regina looked up at the young man before her with a shocked expression as she said", As a matter of fact I do need a secretary what are your qualifications?" she asked with folded arms.

"I am great at filing, can easily remember appointments, very fast at typing, and great with computers", he said.

"Well I am desperate okay kid I will give you a shot but if you mess up then you are fired with no pay understand", Regina said firmly.

"I understand mam so, when can I start?" William asked.

"Right now", Regina said with a grin. Now Joseph managed to buy four motorcycles for a good price and had them parked outside the inn. Only thing he had to do was get a job at the police department and that would not be easy. He opened the door and saw Emma going through some files as he walked in the room.

"Excuse me Ms. but I was wondering if you are hiring for I badly need a job", he began.

"Well I can't think of anything at the moment but I could use some help with filing some reports and keeping the jail clean I guess", Emma said. Since she had Ruby as her deputy she didn't really have anything for the kid but she knew what it was like to not have any money.

"I do whatever work you give me", he told her.

"Okay you can be an errand boy but the pay may not be so great", she said.

"I am okay with that", he said.

"Good the broom is in the closet down the hall to your right you can start by sweeping up the cells. By the way what is your name?" she asked.

"My friends call me Joseph mam", he said politely.

"Well people around here call me Emma and I expect you to do the same okay", she told him.

"Of course Emma", he said as he went to go grab a broom. Faith had already gotten her waitress job and was in the back doing dishes. She just finished the last load and went out to take some orders. Her feet were tired but she was used to it. Finally her shift was over and she was about to meet her friends back at the inn. Just then she saw the mayor who everyone called Regina talking to the sheriff whose name was Emma. Their son Henry was sitting on the ground playing with a little blue ball. Suddenly the ball rolled over to the curb and the two women didn't notice Henry toddling after it. He was in the street when a car raced down it and Faith's heart stopped. Once the two women noticed what was going on they saw a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks race out in the middle of the street and grabbing Henry just as he was about to get hit. The young woman dodged the car just as it barely hit her and landed safely on the other side of the street.

"Oh my god, Henry!" Regina and Emma screamed as they raced over to where Faith stood. She placed Henry in Emma's arms as Regina grabbed her arm and said", Thank you for saving our son Ms.", Regina began.

"It's Faith just Faith and you are welcome", she said as she quickly left the women alone to rejoin her friends.

"So good news we all got jobs so now we can keep an eye on the people we are supposed to protect", William said happily.

"Yeah Henry almost became road kill if I didn't save him in time", Faith said.

"Are you alright you didn't get hurt did you", Joseph asked his face filled with worry.

"Don't worry babe I am fine and so is Henry and that is all that matters", Faith said.

"Still be careful Faith we don't want to lose you", William said with a frown.

"Yeah that is the truth", Sophia agreed.

"Anyways we got jobs and transportation so now we just keep protecting them until we find out who wants them dead", Faith said.

"Yes that is the plan", Joseph said. "Look guys it is late and we have to get up early so let's just turn in for the night", he suggested.

"Hey Faith thanks for saving me earlier today I do appreciate it sis", William told her with a smile as he hugged her.

"Anytime Henry just tell your younger self to be more careful okay bro", Faith said with a grin.

"I'll try to", Henry or William told her as they both headed toward their rooms for a good night's sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	3. Suspicions

Chapter 3: Suspicions

For two weeks the group kept to their jobs without much trouble. Faith and Sophia immediately became friends with Ruby. Henry or William as he was called kept a close eye on both of his moms as well as his younger self. They were trying their best not to change anything that is supposed to happen for if they did they could change their future too. Bay or Joseph would sometimes follow Belle around without her noticing and kept a watch on his younger self. When Faith saved Henry's younger self it was a good thing but it also put her life in danger. All four of them had to be on their guard and be extremely careful. Of course trouble always seems to follow them as it did on one certain day. Sophia came in to Granny's to give Faith an update on their mission. Sidney Glass was sitting at the counter when his eyes met Sophia's and they immediately turned to lust. "Faith can I talk to you for a second", Sophia asked politely as Faith went on break and went in the back of a deserted booth.

"So, how is it going?" Faith whispered as they both sat down.

"Just fine Henry I mean William is keeping an eye on Regina and Bay um Joseph is watching his mom. I need to go back to the pawn shop to keep an eye on my dad. Oh and according to Joseph Emma should be here soon so keep a close eye on her okay", Sophia said.

"I got it thanks Angela I mean Sophia", Faith said quickly.

"I still wish I could use my real name instead of my middle name", Angela grumbled.

"I know but we didn't know which time period we were in. Shoot I was taking a chance by using my real name but don't worry soon we will find out who is behind this and we will stop them. Then we can all go back home to our normal lives", Faith assured her.

"You are right well I will see you after work be careful", Angela or Sophia said.

"You too", Faith said with a smile. The two girls departed and just then Sidney walked in front of Angela.

"Hello young lady did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful?" he asked in a velvet tone.

"Uh not recently but thank you for the compliment now if you would excuse me", Angela said with a nervous grin as she tried to walk passed him only to have him grab her arm.

"What is the rush honey surely you can stay for a bit and have a drink with me?" Sidney asked as Angela could smell the alcohol on him.

"Sorry but I'm only 18", Angela said as she pulled her arm free.

"Oh come on honey I am sure I can persuade the bartender to look the other way", Sidney said as he pulled her toward the counter. Just then Faith showed up and pulled Angela free from Sidney's grasp.

"My sister said no so I suggest that you go on home and sleep the alcohol off sir", Faith said firmly as her eyes flashed Sidney a dangerous look. Sidney was about to say something until Emma Swan came waltzing in through the door.

"Is there a problem here guys?" she asked in a cheery tone but like Faith was flashing a deadly look.

"No problem here sheriff I was just walking my sister to the door", Faith said sweetly as Angela nodded in agreement. Sidney just glared at the girls as he slowly walked outside and on to his house. Emma just smiled at the girls and watched Angela leave as Faith got back to work.

"So, how long are you and your sister staying in town?" Emma asked.

"I don't know till we make enough money to go somewhere else", Faith said without looking up. She excused herself to go wait on an elderly couple but Emma noticed that Faith kept staring at her. When Sidney sobered up his mind became to spin for there was something off about that group of people who came into town. That Sophia girl he swore up and down looked just like Mr. Gold's wife Belle except her eyes were different. Also, he had seen that Joseph boy following Belle around like some kind of watch dog. Then that William boy almost looks like baby Henry. Then there was that Faith girl with her chocolate brown eyes glaring at him. He only saw those eyes in one person and that was Regina Mills and that glare reminded him of Ms. Emma Swan when she was mad. Yes, something was off about those people and he was bound determined to unlock their secret. Maybe if they were wanted criminals he would get a reward and his paper would sky rocket. Yes, he would definitely find out more about them and when he did he would be the greatest reporter ever, he thought smugly to himself. He gulped down a shot of whiskey and began to form a plan on getting some information on that group. Faith got done with her shift and went up to the room she shared with Angela. But the younger girl was gone and she saw Henry and her outside looking up at the stars. Then Henry leaned in and kissed Angela. Henry was always a gentlemen for their mothers had raised them well. A tear fell from her eye as she wished they were back home.

"Hey, darling how are you doing?" Bay asked her as he slid his arms around her waist. She leaned in on his chest as she breathed in his scent.

"I am fine just homesick", she replied sadly.

"Don't worry babe once we find out who wants to mess up our future we will stop them and then go home", Bay told her as he held her tight.

"You make it sound so easy I just hope it turns out that way", Faith said as she turned around to face him.

"Don't worry Faith as long as the four or us our together we will win", Bay said. "I just wished we could be our true selves in this time period", he said sadly as he pulled a gold chain with a wedding ring on it as did Faith. They got married when Faith was 18 despite their mother's objections but they were in love. So far, they had made it work and Faith was Bay's better half as he was hers.

"Don't worry like you said soon we will go back home", Faith said as she stared into his eyes with a look of pure love.

"As long as I have you by my side I feel unstoppable", Bay said with a grin then he leaned down and kissed her lips as they held each other for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	4. Disappearing

Chapter 4: Disappearing

While Sidney was planning on finding out the secret of the strangers in town everyone else was going about their business. Mr. Gold was at his house playing with his four year old son Bay. They were sitting on the floor rolling a little ball to each other. Bay was sitting there wearing a blue t-shirt with a teddy bear on it and little spider-man underwear. If the ball went passed him then he would scrabble to his feet and got get it. Then sit back down and roll it to his dad. Belle was in the kitchen preparing dinner and finally the game had to end. She came out to the living room and took Bay by the hand and led him into the kitchen. Unbeknown to them Future Bay was staring at the scene through the window as a tear fell from his eye. He remembered those days and wished that someday it would be him and his child playing with a ball in the living room. Then they would go into the kitchen and he would kiss Faith as she cooked dinner. To have that would be the greatest wish of all. He remembered how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress as her long brown hair was held up in a bun. After they were married he vowed to always make sure Faith was happy and safe. Now to ensure that he would keep her mom's safe so in the future he and she can have the happy family life he was dreaming about. Faith watched in the shadows as she saw Emma walk into her house. From the window she saw her mom give her mother a hug and a kiss. Then she saw Regina picking up baby Henry and giving him a small cup of milk. She couldn't stay long for if she missed her shift it would cause some problems and Bay had told all of them to keep a low profile. So, very quietly she headed for the diner hoping to go back home as soon as possible. "So, Emma how was your day?" Regina asked sweetly as she placed Henry in his highchair.

"Oh good pretty slow but that Joseph guy is helping out a lot", Emma said with a grin.

"You seem stressed dear allow me to help you relax", Regina purred as she sent a trail of kisses and Emma's neck. The blonde groaned with pleasure as she nipped at Regina's ears.

"Darling I appreciate the gesture but not in front of our two year old son", Emma said as she pulled away.

"Yes you are right well I will just save it for tonight then", Regina said as she gave Emma a sly wink.

"Um Regina speaking of Henry I was wondering if you might want another kid?" Emma said nervously.

"You mean now oh Emma I would love to have another baby but we are both very busy women. Are you sure you thought this through?" Regina asked her.

"Yes, I did and as you may remember we were quite busy before Henry was born and we still managed. I had Henry and if you want I will carry our next child or you could if you want", Emma told her.

"How about we talk about it for a while and maybe we can have another one", Regina said.

"Okay fair enough", Emma agreed as she kissed her wife on the cheek. Faith was in the back doing dishes when she began to feel dizzy. Then this lightness overcame her and she fell to the floor. When she lifted up her head she began to freak for her legs began to vanish. Fear struck her heart as she began to panic. What was going on? Did they mess something up and why was she disappearing? Finally her legs became visible and she slowly got on her feet. Very carefully she touched them and she could feel her own skin but what caused them to disappear. Maybe since she was going to be born soon her time for being born was running out. After the incident she kept it to herself for the main reason they were there was to protect their parents and Bay and Henry's younger selves. Still the disappearing thing kept happening one time it was happening while she was at work. Her whole entire left arm disappeared causing her to drop a plate of food. Thank goodness she was wearing a long sleeve sweater for a lot of patrons would have been freaking out by now. By the time she cleaned up the mess and made another plate her arm had returned. Her friends began to notice a change in her especially Bay but she managed to keep it well hidden so no one would worry. Finally they were at the diner and Faith was off work and Bay and Henry wanted to do something sweet for their girls. They played a love song on the jukebox which was "Lost in this Moment" by Big and Rich. Bay held her tight as he waltzed her around the dance floor. She was getting lost in his eyes that she didn't notice the dizzy spell coming. To her horror her right arm began to vanish and she immediately pulled away from Bay.

"Are you okay Faith?" Bay asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I just need to use the restroom", Faith said lamely as she quickly excused herself. Angela noticing her friend's distress followed her and came to this shocking scene. Faith was alone in the bathroom but her body was vanishing.

"Oh my god Faith are you alright?" Angela cried as she ran toward her friend.

"For goodness sakes Angela keep your voice down", Faith hissed as her body became visible again.

"Alright girl spill what is up with the disappearing act?" Angela demanded with crossed arms.

"I am supposed to be born soon but my time might be running out so I am disappearing because I may not exist in the future", Faith explained.

"Wait I am not born yet how come I am not disappearing?" Angela asked.

"Because you won't be born for another two years remember", Faith stated.

"Well we have to tell Bay and Henry maybe they can help", Angela said as she headed toward the door.

"No Angela we cannot tell them", Faith said as she grabbed the girls arm.

"But we have too", Angela argued.

"If you tell them then they will focus on me instead of the mission and right now that is more important. Please Angela you cannot tell them not until we fix what we came here to fix. Remember what we have to lose if we fail", Faith reminded her. Seeing the fear in Faith's eyes Angela agreed to keep quiet. They returned to their guys as Bay wrapped his arms around Faith.

"Are you okay darling?" he asked her.

"Couldn't be better", Faith said with a smile as they continued to dance.


	5. Theories

Chapter 5: Theories

Angela and Faith had managed to keep her disappearing act a secret but Faith didn't know how long they could keep it a secret. What they didn't know was that they had bigger problems to worry about. Sidney was determined to find out who these strangers were. So, first he did what any good reporter would do. He would spy on them till they let something slip. He decided to follow that Sophia girl since she was the youngest and hopefully more reckless. Slipping into the shadows he followed he and saw her go into Mr. Gold's shop. She was cleaning up the shop and dusting some of the antiques. When Mr. Gold came in he greeted her with a smile and she returned it. Nothing strange was happening so far so he decided to move on to one of the others. Then he saw that William boy and decided to follow him. Now William led him to the mayor's office where Regina greeted William with a friendly good morning and he said good morning to her. Then Regina was up on a tall shelf trying to grab a file when suddenly the ladder fell and she began to fall. William looked scared as he slid on the floor catching Regina in his arms. "Thank you William for saving me", Regina said gratefully as she regained her composure.

"You are welcome", William said shyly as he helped her up. Sidney was getting frustrated so far nothing interesting. He went in search of Joseph and found him at the diner with Faith. Hoping for a good scoop at last he followed them into an alleyway.

"Alright Faith are you sure you are okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, babe I am just worried about the mission", Faith told him with an assured smile.

"Mission what mission?" Sidney asked as he got closer.

"That is not it and I know it. For the past few days you have been acting strange and I want to know why", Joseph demanded.

"Bay for the last time stop worrying about me and remember why we are here alright!" Faith hissed as she pushed past him. Without looking back she went into the diner as Joseph slowly followed her.

"Did she just call him Bay?" Sidney wondered. Finally he decided to do some research on these people. He climbed up a window where the new comers slept and found hardly any clothes. What he did find was a hair strand that looked like Sophia's hair and he found some more hair strands on the pillows. He placed them in separate bags and climbed out the window. Then he walked toward the hospital to do a DNA test to find out who these kids were. The next day Faith was in her room as her right leg and arm were disappearing again. These vanishing acts were getting closer and closer together. She didn't know how much time she had and was worried she would vanish completely. Just then the others came in and Faith covered up her vanishing body.

"Hey guys what is up?" Faith asked nervously.

"Nothing we just wanted to see if anyone of us knows what we are supposed to fix", Henry said.

"Both our parents seem fine as does your younger self Bay", Angela told him.

"Yeah and our parents and myself seem fine too", Henry told Faith.

"Good so we just keep them all safe until we find out what to do", Faith said. Then panicked when her shoulders began to disappear; she pulled the sheet over her body more so they couldn't see her vanishing.

"Faith I know you get tired of me asking this but are you okay?" Bay asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I am just cold", Faith said but since her shoulders vanished the sheet slid off revealing to them her body. Both Henry's and Bay's faces went pure white.

"Faith what is happening to you?" Bay asked as he tried to put his arms around her.

"I am supposed to be born soon by my time is running out", Faith said meekly.

"How long has this been going on?" Henry demanded.

"A couple of weeks I didn't want anyone to know we had to complete our mission", Faith told them.

"Forget the mission we are going home!" Bay cried as he scooped Faith up in his arms.

"Bay put me down we can't leave yet if we do then none of us will be born!" Faith shouted as she wiggled free of Bay's grasp. Soon her body became visible again and she stared at Bay with firm eyes.

"Faith I can't lose you I we all need you", Bay said as tear fell from his face.

"We still have time don't worry my love you will not lose me", Faith said as she kissed him. He held her tight as tears fell from his face as Angela and Henry exchanged worried glances. Sidney had the results back and made Gold, Belle, Regina, and Emma come alone to the sheriff's office.

"Alright Sidney what is this all about?" Gold asked as Belle sat by him.

"All of you know about the new comers and I have come across some theories as to who they are", Sidney said smugly.

"For crying out loud Sidney they are just some young kids trying to make a living can you just leave them alone", Emma snapped.

"Just hear me out", Sidney began. "I have been following those kids around and came across some interesting information. All of them keep watch over you all and I heard that Faith girl talk about a mission. She also called Joseph Bay and I found some DNA samples of their hair. In my hands I hold the test results both William and Joseph have similar or the exact same DNA as Henry and Bay", Sidney said. "So, I am thinking that William is Henry's biological father and maybe Mr. Gold isn't Bay's real father", Sidney said.

"Now wait just a minute my wife didn't cheat on me!" Mr. Gold growled as he leapt to his feet.

"I know who the father of my son is", Belle snapped.

"There is no way William can be Henry's father because we had Henry two years ago there is no way it is possible", Regina stated as Emma nodded her head.

"Okay maybe I am wrong but Sophia's DNA matches Gold's and Belle's DNA and Faith's DNA matches Regina's and Emma's. But I plunged their identities into a computer and unless these kids are some long lost relatives or dropped out of the sky they don't exist", Sidney said.

"But how can they have similar DNA to us but not exist?" Emma asked in a confused tone.

"There lies the mystery to the story", Sidney said with a grin. Everyone exchanged glances and came to a conclusion they all need to have a talk with the new comers.

Author's Note: For those of you who are confused William is Henry from the future and Joseph is Bay from the future. Sophia is really Angela daughter or Mr. Gold and Belle. Faith is Regina and Emma's daughter. So hope that clears everything up enjoy the chapter and please review.


	6. Blast from the Past

Chapter 6: Blast from the Past

Regina, Emma, Belle, and Mr. Gold decided to talk to these strange newcomers. They called all four to the sheriff's office for a talk. All four came with worried glances. "Please have a seat", Regina said with a smile. They all sat down and put on a blank face.

"What is this all about Mrs. Mills?" William asked politely.

"Mr. Glass has just told us some very odd news about you four", Emma told them.

"Did we break the law or something Ms. Swan?" Faith asked gently.

"No but he had some strange theories about you and quite frankly we would like to know the truth", Mr. Gold said firmly.

"Who are you really and where do you really come from?" Belle asked firmly.

"I told you me and my brother and my girl and her sister are just here to earn some money and to move on to the next town. We all grew up in a foster home and tried to stay together and so we have done for a long time now", Joseph explained.

"You are lying", Emma stated.

"Forgot about her superpower genius", William said.

"Oh shut up like you can come up with something better?" Joseph snapped.

"Let's just tell them the truth", Sophia suggested.

"They won't believe us", Faith told her.

"Look all we know is that William has the same DNA as Henry and Joseph has the same DNA as Bay. Sophia's DNA is related to Mr. Gold and Belle. And Faith's DNA matches Regina and mine. But the girls identities don't exist so please explain that little fact to us", Emma told them.

"Okay you won't believe us but here it goes. My name isn't Joseph it is Bay and I am the son of Mr. Gold and Belle. I come from the future as does William who is actually Henry. Sophia's real name is Angela and she is my baby sister and Faith is Henry's baby sister. We have come to the past because someone said they were going to come here to stop us from being born by killing our parents", Bay explained.

"Oh that is pure rubbish there is no such thing as time travel", Sidney snapped. Suddenly Faith began to fill dizzy again as she fell to her knees as her body began to disappear.

"Faith!" her friends shouted as they rushed to her side.

"What is happening to her?" Regina asked as she lost all color in her face.

"One of you is supposed to be pregnant with me by now but my time must be running out", Faith said as her voice became harder to hear.

"It will be okay Faith just try to be visible again", Bay told her as he held what he could of her arms. Within a few minutes Faith's body was visible and with Bay's help she was able to stand on her own feet.

Belle walked over to Bay and Angela as did Mr. Gold and she said", you are my son oh my baby look how handsome you are", as tears filled her eyes.

"Please tell me in the future you are not dating an idiot", Mr. Gold said to his daughter.

"I am dating Henry", Angela said.

"Thank god", Mr. Gold said in relief. Emma and Regina looked at Henry and Faith as Regina touched her daughter's face.

"How couldn't I see that you were my daughter?" she asked in disbelief.

"You weren't supposed to know because if we told you it could of ruined our future", Faith explained.

"So, Henry if you are dating Angela then who is Faith dating?" Emma asked with a mischievous grin.

"Actually I am not dating anyone I am married", Faith said as she placed her wedding ring back on her finger.

"To whom may I ask are you married to?" Regina asked curiously.

"To me", Bay said as he wrapped his arms around Faith and kissed her cheek.

"Wait you are 20 and he is 24 right? So when did you two get married?" Emma asked.

"We got married a few months after I turned 18", Faith said calmly. Both Regina and Emma were speechless when the news reached their ears.

"That's my boy", Mr. Gold said with a grin and Belle gently hit him on the arm.

"Look I don't have much time so one of you needs to decide who gets to carry me otherwise I won't exist", Faith said.

"Actually Regina and I were talking and we already went to the clinic about 2 weeks ago and Regina is now pregnant", Emma said with a grin. Faith smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how do you know when your job is done?" Mr. Gold asked.

"When we find the one who wants to mess up our future till then keep this future thing a secret", Bay told everyone.

"Got that Sidney a secret", Mr. Gold growled.

"Oh man the biggest story of the year and no one will believe it", he said glumly.

"Okay well it's getting late so let's all go home and we will discuss more about this tomorrow", Regina said as everyone left to go home. It was another dark and rainy night when everyone went home to sleep. Off in the distance by the Welcome to Story Brooke sign a flash of lightning hit the ground and another figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Soon my mission will be complete and I will have my happy ending", the stranger said in a velvet voice. They walked on down to Story Brooke in the dark of the night and saw their target. Faith and Bay were alone in the outside alleyway.

"I will meet you upstairs", he said as the rain poured down on him.

"Okay I just need to go inside and check my schedule for tomorrow and I will be up soon", Faith said as they headed inside. Faith was alone in the kitchen as she checked her schedule.

"Hello my pretty", came a velvet voice. Faith turned around with shocked look once her eyes met the voice. Standing just a few inches from her was a young woman about a year older than her. Her hair was long and curly with a light blonde color with a purple streak running down it. Her eyes were a deep green and her skin was a light honey suckle color and she was about a few inches taller than Faith with a curvy body and well sized breasts. The woman wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it that revealed some cleavage with tight black jeans and high heeled boots.

"Miranda what are you doing here?" Faith asked in disbelief.

"I am here for us pretty so we can be happy when we go home", Miranda said sweetly.

"So, you are the one trying to make sure Bay, Henry, Angela, and me are never born", Faith said in shock.

"No, pretty I don't want that I just want Bay never to be born and soon it will happen", Miranda said with an evil smirk.

"Over my dead body it will!" Faith growled as she dove at the older girl.

"Oh my pretty I was expecting this", Miranda said as she pulled out a small bottle and sprayed the contents at Faith's face. Faith eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor unconscious. Miranda picked up Faith in her arms and said sadly", I am sorry I had to do that pretty". Then placed a kiss on Faith's lips and disappeared into the night.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.


	7. A Narrow Escape

Chapter 7: A Narrow Escape

Miranda carried Faith to a black truck she "burrowed" from a cars dealer a few weeks ago. Opening the door she placed Faith in the passenger side and buckled her in. "Have to keep my pretty safe", Miranda said as she gave an unconscious Faith a loving look. She started up the truck and headed into the woods to a deserted cabin that no one knew about. Putting the truck in park Miranda got out of the car and picked Faith up in her arms. Whatever stuff Miranda had used on her was wearing off for soon Faith was awake. She opened her eyes and elbowed Miranda in the stomach causing her to drop Faith onto the ground. With a burst of speed Faith ran out into the darkened woods. "Faith come back!" Miranda shouted. She jumped in her truck and drove after the girl. Faith knew a lot about these woods for in the future Henry, Bay, Angela, and she would play in the woods very often. But since the woods looked different in the past Faith had trouble remembering how to get back to town. Then she remembered she had to pass the bridge and she remembered the bridge was in the east direction. She turned right as the rain poured down on her shivering body. Some bright headlights blinded her as she saw the black truck race behind her. Faith took a heavy risk and climbed a tree and leapt from branch to branch. Miranda may be able to track her on the ground but it will be hard to spot her in the trees. She climbed to another branch and used a vine to swing over to the other tree. Miranda was still hot on her trail but Faith was not about to lose hope. She climbed faster as she saw the bridge up ahead and all she had to do was cross it and she would be near town. The rain poured harder and harder as the trees got slipperier by the minute. Faith jumped to another tree but slipped and began to fall to the ground. Just then a black thing out of nowhere grabbed Faith and placed her behind it. She realized it was a motorcycle and in the front was Henry.

"Hey sis need a ride home?" Henry asked politely.

"Man Henry am I ever glad to see you", Faith said happily as she held on tight. Miranda saw Faith disappear on a bike and realized she would have to come up with a new plan on getting her pretty back. Henry rode on back to the inn where everyone was waiting. The two siblings got off as Bay engulfed Faith in a bear hug.

"Thank goodness you are safe", he told her as he held her tight.

"I am happy to see you too", Faith said.

"What happened to you?" Angela asked in a concerned tone. They all took her to the diner where Regina and Emma were waiting as well as Gold and Belle. Ruby offered to watch the kids and Sidney came in hopes of getting a good story. Once Faith sat down and was given some hot tea she told them her tale.

"Miranda is the one behind this", Faith said.

"Who is Miranda?" Regina asked.

"She is the daughter of Sidney Glass and Madison Stone (Maleficent)", Faith explained.

"What I have a daughter?" Sidney said in a shocked tone.

"Yes she should be one years old by now but according to what Miranda told me is that she was the product of a one night stand and when her father found out he didn't want no part of her so she doesn't know who her father is", Faith explained. Sidney's face went white for he knew Madison Stone and couldn't believe what would possess him to disown his own child.

"How could I disown my own child?" he asked out loud.

"I don't know but you were never there for her as far as I know", Faith said.

"Wait a minute why do you know so much about Miranda and why does she want you all not to be born?" Sidney asked curiously.

Faith blushed as she said", When I was about 14 or 15 I dated Miranda for a short time but she was so possessive that we broke up and then I started to date Bay and then when I married him. Miranda got insanely jealous and vowed that she would ruin our futures by going back in time and we didn't know if she was serious. So, we soon forgot about her but then things from our time began to change. Bay would disappear or forget who I was or I would forget who I was so we traveled back in time to see what happened. I guess Miranda was being serious".

"So, she doesn't want to kill you all just Bay so she can still have you", Belle stated.

"Sorry to say but yes this is all my fault", Faith said sadly.

"No it isn't Faith and don't you ever think that. Miranda was always a bit disturbed and me loving you makes no difference if this didn't make her mad something else would of", Bay stated.

"It is my fault if I was man enough to be there for her then she might have been better off", Sidney said. "I will find her mother and her and I will be a good father to her", Sidney said firmly.

"In the meantime watch baby Bay like a hawk for Miranda is tricky so we protect him and we can stop her", Faith said.

"Alright then well come on dear we will watch Bay until the morning and we will discuss more of this later", Mr. Gold said as he led his frightened wife home.

"Thanks for saving me bro", Faith told Henry.

"Anytime sis", he said as Angela and he went to bad.

Faith turned to look at Bay and asked", Bay be honest do you ever regret marrying me?"

"No darling I don't you are my best friend, my lover, my everything, I love you. Our love will be difficult but to me I wouldn't change it for the world", Bay said as he held her tight.

"I love you Bay", Faith said as she kissed him on the lips. By a darkened window a furious Miranda watched them as she balled her fists in anger. One way or another Faith will be hers again because if she couldn't have her then no one will.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	8. A Dark Heart

Chapter 8: A Dark Heart

Miranda went back to the cabin with tears streaming down her face. When she saw her pretty kissing that creep it made her want to scream. She would have killed Bay right then and there but it would have made no difference. His younger self would still live and in the future would still take Faith away from her. Reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out an old photograph. It showed a 14 year old Faith and a 15 year old Miranda. Faith had her arms around Miranda's waist and was kissing her lips. Their first kiss and one Miranda cherished. She would admit to being possessive but she only acted that way because she loved Faith so much. Faith was her only true friend the only one who saw the real her. Then that creep Bay had to come along and give Faith a charming little smile and tell her lies and bam Faith left her to chase after Bay. Miranda tried everything to get Faith back but Faith thought they should be friends and when Faith married Bay that was the day her heart broke into a million pieces. But now she had a second chance for once she kills Bay's past self then he will not be able to steal Faith from her. Instead of wearing Bay's ring Faith will be wearing Miranda's ring. Then they will have a little family and live happily ever after. Soon an evil plan was cooking in Miranda's brain as she smiled happily at the picture of Faith. She pressed the picture to her lips and knew that tomorrow Bay will be officially out of the picture forever. The next day everyone took turns watching Bay for if Miranda succeeded then everything will be ruined. Sidney was trying to get in touch with Madison so he could let her know he would be there for their child. So far Madison remained silent but finally she said she would think about a visitation schedule. Sidney was happy to hear that and prayed he could see his daughter soon. During the day while Mr. Gold and Belle worked, Bay could watch himself. Then Angela would take over and then Henry and finally Faith would watch him. When one parent was off work then they would watch him while the others searched for Miranda. It was a basic plan but still they were all on guard. Faith was deeply saddened for once upon a time Miranda and her were very close. Yes, even one time in love but her possessiveness drove Faith crazy. If Faith missed a text or phone call Miranda accused her of cheating. Or if she wanted to go hang out with Angela then Miranda would throw a huge fit. Sometimes if Faith went somewhere alone Miranda would silently follow her to make sure no one would flirt with her. When she was at a diner with Miranda and some guy said Faith looked nice Miranda poured her still hot tea on him. Thankfully her mom was the sheriff for Faith said it was an accident but of course it wasn't and when Faith scolded Miranda for it. The blonde burst into tears begging Faith not to leave her and promised not to do it again. Faith was still in love with Miranda and forgave her but it kept getting worse. Until she turned 15 and met Bay at the park shooting baskets and everything changed. He let her play and she was actually having fun and when he hugged her she felt so different. Finally after another one of Miranda's jealous episodes Faith broke it off and went crying to the park. Bay found her and helped her through the break up and within a few months she began to date him. Now Bay was protective and a bit jealous but unlike Miranda he trusted Faith. If some guy was messing with her and if she said she had it then Bay would sit there and let her handle it. Of course he still threw punches in when Faith was done but the main point was he didn't try to control her. When he asked her to marry him it was like a dream come true. But once Miranda got wind of the news that dream turned into a nightmare and now Faith would do anything to keep Bay safe. When Belle got home she decided to relax herself by taking Bay to the park. Both Future Bay and Faith offered to come as bodyguards. Belle placed Bay on a swing and started pushing him. The little boy squealed with delight as he told his mommy to push him higher. Finally they took him near the slide and Belle went to go get his sippie cup from the bag. Leaving Faith and Future Bay alone with little Bay and then Henry and Angela arrived. Future Bay went over to see if they found Miranda. Little Bay wandered away from Faith's view and she began to search for him. A few feet away little Bay came face to face with a young woman with blonde hair that had a purple streak in her hair.

"Hello sweetie my name is Miranda what is yours?" the woman asked kindly.

"I'm Bay", the boy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you where is your Mommy?" Miranda asked sweetly.

"Um I don't know", Bay said.

"You seem thirsty would you like a drink of my water", Miranda said offering him a bottle with a blue lid.

"Thanks", Bay said as he took the bottle from her. He was about to take a sip when Faith grabbed it out of his hands.

"Bay don't!" she cried and it was a good thing for she smelled the liquid and it was full of Clorox bleach.

"Hello my pretty I missed you", Miranda greeted as she batted her eyelids at her.

"Trying to kill an innocent child Miranda? You really are sick in the head", Faith hissed as she put Bay behind her.

"I had to pretty it is the only way for us to be together again", Miranda told her.

"Get this through your thick skull I am not in love with you anymore. I am happily married to Bay and I will never leave him. And I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone", Faith told her.

"Don't say that!" Miranda screamed. "I love you Faith I will never let you go!" she yelled. Just then Future Bay showed up along with Henry, Angela, and Belle. Belle scooped up little Bay in her arms and shielded him away from Miranda. Miranda gave Future Bay a deadly look as she yelled out "This is all your fault!" She pulled out a gun while aiming it at Bay and pulled the trigger.

"Bay look out!" Faith screamed as the gun was fired. Belle let out a scream as Miranda had a look of horror on her face. Faith pushed Bay out of the away and the bullet hit her square in the chest. Blood soaked through her clothes as her eyes rolled back and with a groan she fell to the ground. Miranda was in shock dropped the gun and disappeared. Bay cradled Faith's body as tears fell from his face.

"It is up to you guys now. Protect our past save our future. Remember this my love I will always love you", Faith said quietly as her body began to vanish.

"No Faith come back! Please come back!" Bay screamed as his heart shattered into pieces as Henry held a crying Angela as he cried as well. Belle held younger Bay as the small boy cried out of fear. In that moment time stopped and the time travelers were all wondering what to do next.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Grief

Chapter 9: Grief

Belle and the others returned to the diner in absolute silence. They made it to the diner where Emma, Regina, Mr. Gold, and Sidney were waiting to give an update on the search for Miranda. When Emma noticed that Faith wasn't with them she asked", Where did Faith go?" Angela burst into tears again as Henry held her tight. Belle still holding little Bay ran into her husband's arms and sobbed on his shoulder. Then Bay with a heavy heart told them what had happened. The whole room turned quiet as Emma cried a few tears and Regina cried and placed her hand on her belly. Future Faith was killed but she still lived in the past so Regina knew that she would see Faith again. Bay went out to the back alleyway and started stalking back and forth as his mind wandered. He let Faith down today. When they went to the past he promised he would keep her safe. Now she is dead and he may never see her again. Her face still frozen in his mind and his blood boiled. Her chocolate brown eyes went dull and lifeless as the blood trickled down her chest. Even in death she still had confidence in him to save their future. Tears fell from his face as slammed his fists into the wall. His body shook as he fell to his knees sobbing with grief.

"Why did you have to go Faith? Don't you know I'm lost without you?" he asked softly.

"Bay come on man get up", Henry said as he came out to see him.

"Go away", Bay grumbled as he just lay there motionless.

"Come on we still have a mission to complete", Henry told him. Bay got up with an angry glare.

"Mission? What mission? Faith is dead our mission is over okay. We failed our fucking mission so go away!" Bay hissed.

"I know how you feel Bay but we can't let Faith's death go in vain", Henry said trying to be calm.

"You have no idea how I feel! My heart just got ripped out when I saw the woman I love get shot and disappear in my arms. You have no idea how I feel!" Bay shouted.

"Yes I do", Henry argued.

"How do you know I feel then huh smart guy how?" Bay challenged.

"Because, you are not the only one who lost someone today Bay! Faith was my sister I loved her just as much as you did! And she believed in us to complete our mission even though she died for it. So, if you are done feeling sorry for yourself get your ass back in that diner and help us find a way to save our future for Faith!" Henry shouted.

Bay was speechless but muttered" Sorry man you are right we have finish what we started we owe it to Faith". Then the two boys went back to the diner to work out a plan. Back in the woods Miranda was curled up on the floor by the wall. She was shaking as tears fell from her eyes. Her pretty was dead and she did it. She kept looking at her hands with disbelief. Faith died by her hand and now she can never get her back. This was all Bay's fault if he never stole Faith away then she would still be alive. He was selfish and cold-hearted for taking away Miranda's happiness. Faith's death would be avenged through her because she was going to make Bay suffer for Faith dying. Oh yes he was going to die a slow and painful death. She was going to make him suffer the same way Faith suffered. With an evil grin and some more bullets in her gun she jumped in her truck and headed into town.

Author's Note: I know it is a bit short but hope you enjoy and please review.


	10. Revenge and Promises

Chapter 10: Revenge and Promises

Miranda with a crazed look in her eyes jumped in her truck and went in search of Bay. At the diner the three time travelers were wondering what to do. How could they stop Miranda from killing Bay? Faith was the only one who could get close enough to talk to the psychotic woman but now she is dead. So what to do? Just then the door burst open and a thick smoke spread throughout the room causing everyone to cough and fall to the ground. Miranda came in and looked upon the unconscious group and found her target. Future Bay was on the floor and with a demonic smile Miranda dragged him outside and into her truck. Everyone awoke with a groan and Angela shaking her head asked", Is everyone okay?"

"Bay where is Bay?" Belle asked in a worried tone.

"Oh no he is gone Miranda must have him", Angela cried.

"Let's split up and search for him they couldn't have gotten far", Henry said. Everyone went in opposite directions to search for Bay and Miranda. Back in the woods in the old cabin Bay awoke with a groan. His surroundings looked odd to him and he noticed he was tied to a chair.

"Oh good you are awake so, now we can begin", Miranda said sweetly.

"Begin what? Where am I?" Bay asked in a dazed voice.

Miranda slapped him hard across the face as she barked out", Silence only I get to speak scum like you do not get to talk!" "You Bay Gold are accused of a horrible and most disturbing crime. You have killed an innocent woman in cold blood", Miranda said firmly.

"What are you talking about I haven't killed anyone!" Bay shouted. Miranda slapped him again across the face and leaving a red hand print on his face.

"I said shut up!" Miranda shouted.

"You have killed the love of my life Faith Swan-Mills and now I will be your judge, jury, and executioner", Miranda said with a demonic grin.

"I didn't kill Faith that was you! You are the one who pulled the trigger if you just left us alone to live a happy life she would still be here. But no you had to be selfish and ruin our happiness and now Faith is dead because of you!" Bay yelled as he boiled with anger.

"That is enough!" Miranda screamed. Grabbing a thick roll of duct tape she placed some over Bay's mouth to silence him once and for all. "Now then I find you guilty of the death of Faith Swan-Mills and as punishment you shall burn in hell for all eternity", Miranda hissed. Then revealing a red bottle of gasoline she began to pour it down on the floor and around Bay's feet. Bay struggled against his bonds as fear spread throughout his face. "You will pay for stealing my pretty from me", Miranda hissed. "Enjoy hell Bay I hope you have a rotten time", Miranda said sweetly. Then she locked all the windows and went outside then locked the door. Striking a match she threw it at the door. Soon a small fire spread as smoke appeared inside the room. Bay screamed under his gag as he tried to loosen the ropes but it was no use. The fire spread rapidly and in that moment he knew he was going to die. With a finally tear he just was happy that he would be with Faith again and that was the only comfort he had. He closed his eyes and prayed his death would be a quick one. Miranda sat on her truck a few feet away as she sat on the hood and watched happily as the fire spread. Bay was slowly losing consciousness when suddenly he heard a crash and someone was shaking him. He opened up his eyes and thought he was dead or dreaming for staring right at him with a scared expression was Faith.

"Hold on Bay I will get you out!" she cried. Pulling a pocket knife out of her pants pocket she began to cut through the ropes. Very carefully she peeled the duct tape off and helped Bay to his feet. Using the chair they threw it at the window causing it to shatter and they climbed out of the cabin just as the roof collapsed onto the floor. Bay breathed a sigh of relief as he looked upon Faith with confusion. Was she a ghost or his angel to protect him? He touched her face and ran his fingers through her hair and he could feel her warm skin. So, how was this possible?

"How are you here?" Bay asked in amazement.

"I woke up in the park and saw a black truck head into the woods so I followed it and by the time I got there it was on fire and I saw Miranda with an evil smirk so I figured you or your younger self was in there. So, I snuck around the back and here I am", Faith explained.

"But how can you be here when you were killed?" Bay wondered.

"Maybe since I died in the past and I am alive in the past I got regenerated; like getting a second life in a video game", Faith stated.

"I don't care I am just glad you are back", Bay replied as he kissed her lips. Faith put her legs around his waist as he held her tight.

"You lived no way!" screamed a voice. Glaring at them was Miranda holding a gun in her hands. "Pretty is that you?" Miranda said in a shocked voice.

"It is me Miranda. You must stop this crazy act of trying to kill Bay. I love him Miranda and I am never ever going to leave him. So, please I beg of you leave us alone in peace and move on", Faith pleaded as Bay shielded her from Miranda's view.

"I will never let you go! You belong to me and if I can't have you then no one will!" Miranda screamed and she pulled the trigger. But no shot or bullets came out.

"Sorry Miranda I took your bullets out while you were in the cabin", Sidney said appearing out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Miranda demanded angrily.

"I am your father and I will make sure you never turn out like this", Sidney said firmly. Just then Miranda began to disappear and with a final scream of rage she was gone. "What happened? Sidney asked in confusion.

"I guess since you vowed she wouldn't turn out this way her future self would no longer exist", Faith suggested.

"Come on darling let's go home", Bay said as they walked out of the woods together. Everyone was happy to see Faith and with a short goodbye a portal was opened and the time travelers went home.

Epilogue

Faith and Bay are still married in the future and had three children. Two twin girls named Hannah and Grace and a boy named Adam. When Angela turned 22 she married Henry and a year later they had a girl named Hope. Due to Sidney's promise Miranda turned out happy and married to Ruby and Graham's future daughter Isabelle and they had a boy named Sidney after Miranda's father. Henry became mayor of the town while Faith became the sheriff. Angela took over her father's shop and Bay became a writer. Miranda became a school teacher and Isabelle became Faith's deputy. And they all lived happily ever after.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this story and please review. A special thanks to sexbell for giving me the name of my villain and some other ideas. Till next time.


End file.
